To Fall In Love And Fall In Debt
by Shay Stark and Raven Rogers
Summary: Will knows you cannot really put a price on love. Slash. Jimmy/Will.


**Author's Note: I do not own American Idiot, St. Jimmy, Will, Johnny, Whatsername, Miguel, Heather, Tunny, or the Extraordinary Girl. Proof of this is that none of the actors who play these people are locked in my basement. No, do NOT go look. This is part of the AI universe I have in my head, so have fun exploring if you should so desire. This comes after Kiss The Demons Out Of My Dreams; Some Days, He Feels Like Dying, and All My Love's For You. SO, read those first. Read and review, darlings. 3**

* * *

**To Fall In Love And Fall In Debt**

Will knows he should have asked Jimmy about their financial situation before going out and doing something stupid like buying an engagement ring, but that would ruin the surprise and the romance and the significance of the gesture. But he has saved up enough to buy the one he thinks Jimmy will like, and the ring is already in a little faux velvet box in his pocket, waiting to be presented to his soon-to-be fiancé. He is certain Jimmy will like it and be too happy about it to worry about cost, and besides, Will likes to think of himself as a gentleman. There is no way in hell he is going to propose to the man he loves without a ring, and this will show he is serious. And he is. He is serious about their relationship and his love for Jimmy, and he is damn well going to show it. Since everyone is coming over for dinner, all of them will know exactly how he feels about Jimmy, and as soon as possible, they will be married and together and find that happy ending he knows they both deserve.

When he walks in the front door and hears the chattering from the kitchen, he knows Jimmy and the girls are most likely fixing dinner. Which means Jimmy will be doing most of the cooking since he is the only one out of all of them who really knows what he is doing in the kitchen. Will heads into the living room with the other men and drops down on the loveseat, thrilled when Miguel passes him Bobby. That is another thing that astounds him. While Bobby is fussy with most of them and downright not happy being held by Johnny, he is perfectly quiet and happy when Jimmy is holding him. Laughing to himself, Will coos down at his son and wonders what Jimmy is making for dinner.

While he is still consumed with his son, Jimmy slips out of the kitchen, and suddenly, long arms are around his neck and soft lips are pressed to his cheek. Bobby gurgles happily and stretches his little hands up for his daddy's boyfriend, and Jimmy is all too happy to hold him. Will twists around in his seat to watch Jimmy and Bobby, noting the way Jimmy's eyes light up as he bounces Bobby lightly in his arms. Of course, Jimmy talks to Bobby, not crooning and using baby talk because he firmly believes Bobby will learn to talk faster if they talk to him right. Maybe that is why Bobby likes Jimmy better than his own father or mother. Nevertheless, they do make an adorable pair. Bobby tugs lightly on Jimmy's hair and makes noises up at him, as if he is contributing to the conversation, and Jimmy talks to him as if he understands every word Bobby is saying.

"I understand completely," Jimmy assures him, earning himself another tug. The tugs are gentle, nothing like the violent yanks Bobby favors if Johnny or Will is holding him. "And that makes so much sense. Well, kiddo, I'll leave you with Daddy so I can get back to cooking. Give him a smack for me."

Bobby is only one, but Will is certain he and Jimmy understand each other well. Because, as soon as the kid is back in Daddy's arms, he serves Will a hard smack in the head, then bursts into giggles. Jimmy nods approvingly, then saunters back into the kitchen. As always, Jimmy is decked out in one of his favorite pairs of skintight black jeans, and because of the excellent lighting and the perfect fit of the jeans, Jimmy's ass looks particularly delectable today. Will swallows hard and turns away from the sight, passing Bobby to Johnny when his roommate makes grabby hands for his son.

"You all right, bro?" Miguel asks, cocking an eyebrow at him. No, he and Will may not be on friendly terms quite yet, but they are getting there step by step, and Will is okay with the guy coming over every once and a while.

Still a bit flustered by the thought of what he wanted to do to Jimmy's perfect, sculpted ass, Will had to choke out the words and knew he sounded like an idiot. "F-fine, man. Just t-thinking and shit."

"Thinking about a special someone in a tank top and black jeans," Tunny mutters and, leg or no leg, Will is not above picking up Whatsername's _Cosmopolitan_ and throwing it at Tunny's still-attached leg. "Hey! What was that for? I was only saying what we were all thinking!"

"Yeah, Will. If it's not obvious to us by now that you're madly in love with Jimmy, we'd all be blind, deaf, and stupid," Johnny said matter-of-factly, squeaking when Bobby tried to free a handful of hair from his scalp.

Miguel raises his Coke and nods in agreement. "It's cool, man. We get that you want to bang the guy. To be totally fair, on the days you guys have the apartment to yourselves, we can hear you across the hall. And down the hall. And when we're coming up the stairs. In the morning. In the afternoon. At night. At two in the morning. You get the point."

"And for the record, I was _not_ having fun explaining to my girlfriend how you 'eat out' a guy, you jackass," Tunny says, stabbing his cane in Will's general direction. "If you want to have sex on the kitchen counter, go for it. I don't really care where you do Jimmy so long as it's not right in front of me, and that doesn't make me a bigot. That makes me unwilling to see my best friend have sex. But for God's sake, Jimmy screams so _loud_, and some of the things he says are _nasty_, and the girls don't always know what everything means, and then they _ask_ us about it. What the hell?"

"Shut up," Will mutters, grinning unabashedly.

Jimmy's head pokes out of the kitchen, and the wicked smile on his face tells Will he heard most, if not everything, of what had been said. "Dinner's ready, boys."

The four of them file into the kitchen obediently, and Johnny passes Bobby to Heather so she can secure him in his high chair. Dinner looks delicious, like always, and Will slides into his seat between Tunny and Jimmy, ready to eat. He gets another kiss on the cheek and slants a glance at Jimmy curiously, wondering what has become of his normally take-no-shit boyfriend. But Jimmy only smiles and starts chattering with Tunny's Extraordinary Girl, and the conversation picks up and stops Will from asking the questions he wants to ask. He decides to go with the flow and eats happily, and after dessert, Whatsername herds them all into the living room so they can talk more. Will's hands begin to sweat because he knows the time is now, and he is scared of making an idiot of himself.

"You look like you're about to throw up, stupid," Miguel hisses in his hear, and Will glares at the other man as they take their seats on the couch. "If you're going to do it, _do it_. Don't get scared and ditch out on him like a little bitch."

Will sticks his tongue out at the other man and tenses when Jimmy perches on the couch arm beside him, managing to balance with ease with his legs crossed beneath him. As the conversations continue on, he starts counting at one hundred and swears that, when he reaches zero, he will fall to one knee and ask Jimmy to marry him. But when he gets to zero, he realized negative numbers are so underrated and counts those down to negative one hundred.

"What about you and Will, Jimmy? What's the long run look like for you two?" Extraordinary Girl asks, and Will wants to fucking _shoot_ the bitch for putting Jimmy on the spot when he is trying to desperately to work up the courage to ask Jimmy to marry him.

Jimmy shrugs and sips from his glass of wine. "We'll see."

"What if we didn't have to see?" Will blurts out, and the quiet groans from his three friends makes him realize he really did just say these words out loud. No way to take them back now, and with the way Jimmy is looking at him, he has to come up with something fast. "I mean, w-what if we had a time machine or something? We could look into the f-future and see what's going on in the long run! How cool would that b-be?" And the comment would be so him if he was not stuttering like a stupid fucker in front of all of his friends and sweating through his t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asks, cocking his head, and Will does not miss the glint of amusement in Jimmy's eyes or the way his lips quirk into a smile.

Nearly choking on his own voice, Will forces himself off of the couch and nearly sprawls in the floor, which would be _so_ fabulous considering how flawless this evening has been. He catches himself at the last minute, swearing softly when the girls giggle at him, and fuck them for thinking his desperate attempt at being the most romantic man in the room is funny. Once he has recovered, he straightens up and is relieved to find himself on one knee, just like he was going for, and fumbles the box out of his pocket. It nearly dives out of his hand and hides under the couch, but he tightens his grip on it at the last second and raises his eyes to meet Jimmy's. His boyfriend has frozen, and as he watches, Miguel rescues Jimmy's tilting glass of wine from damnation. Jimmy's eyes are wider than Will has ever seen them, and if he has learned to read Jimmy even close to marginally well, he believes his boyfriend is on the edge of tears. How sweet.

Will licks his lips worriedly and stretches one hand out to rest it on Jimmy's knee. "You know I love you, Jimmy. Right? Even though I'm not always good at showing it. And you're not always okay with letting me do it. But I do love you. I want you to know that."

"I know," Jimmy whispers, and his breath is catching, and that is exactly what Will wanted. "I l-love you, too, Will. But-"

"Let me finish, baby, please," Will implores, and Jimmy presses a hand to his mouth, nodding slowly.

Whatsername makes an "aww" sound, and damn it, Will is about to lose it. "This is so _cute_."

"Shut up and let me talk!" Will runs his fingers through his hair and licks his lips, then just decides to say what is going through his head before it gets away from him or tangles itself into an even worse knot than it is already in. "Okay. So. Remember that time when I got locked out of the car because I was too stupid to take the key out of the ignition because I was too much of a bitch to turn the car off for the five seconds it would take to get into the gas station and out? Because it was winter, and the cold, and you remember. And you walked fifteen blocks in the snow and the cold in a freaking t-shirt and jeans to bring me the spare key? That was too nice and way more than I deserved. But, like, neither of us is much of a romantic type, but when you did that, it was romantic. Because it was so honest. And you didn't care that you were probably going to freeze to death on the walk or anything. I spent all night trying to warm you up because you were so cold by the time you got there."

"You always were t-too much of a bitch about the cold," Jimmy says, and a couple of laughs around the room makes both of them smile.

Grinning, Will pulls his hand back and holds the box up, a little offering, and cracks it open so Jimmy can see what he has bought to show just how much he values their love. "I know I was, and I always will be, and you're okay with it. Just like I'm okay with you trying to mortally injure me when I try to do nice things on Valentine's Day. Because I love you, Jimmy. I loved you the moment you broke into our apartment to try to harass Johnny. And I want you to stay in my life for as long as it lasts, and then even longer than that. I don't think I can live without you, and it hurts too much to think about it anymore. I'm sorry for saying all of the stupid things that hurt you, and I'm ready to be totally serious about our relationship in every way. I love you, Jimmy. Will you marry me?"

"W-Will?" Jimmy swallows hard, and then the soft, vulnerable look in his eyes is replaced with anger as he stands and pushes Will back on his ass. "How much did you pay for this ring? Damn it, you know we can't just run around and spent money like we have it falling off of a fucking tree. Look in the backyard, Will. Do you see a money tree? Does it talk? Did the magical talking money tree tell you we had enough fucking money for you to blow a wad of it on a ring?"

"It's a beautiful ring," Heather offers with a coy smile, her hand pressed to her mouth as she tries to stifle her laughter, and Will glares at her. Bitch.

Jimmy groans and runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh, yeah, it's a beautiful ring, which means it costs even _more_ than a plain ring would. Do you think, _baby_, or do you just flip coins to make decisions?"

"Jimmy, stop." Will straightens up and catches Jimmy by the shoulders, kissing him hard to stop the ranting and forcing his boyfriend, his _fiancé_, to look him in the eye. "I know you're freaking out because this is scaring the shit out of you, but there's no reason to be scared, okay? We've been together for a long time. We live together. We share every damn moment of each other's lives. We may as well be married. But I bought you this ring, and I love you, and I want you to marry me. I don't care if it costs an arm and a leg-" slanting a glare at Tunny so he will not make a smartass comment "because it's for you, and I don't want you to have anything less than the best. So. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you moron! But _you_ will be the one picking up overtime to supplement our cash for however much you spent on this ring," Jimmy says, still thunderous. But the vulnerable look is there again, and Will kisses him once more before popping the silver diamond ring out of its little box and sliding it home on Jimmy's finger.

So what if he has to pick up overtime for the next ten years to pay for the beautiful piece of jewelry that now signifies Jimmy as being his and only his? All that matters right now is that Jimmy is his in every way, and no matter what comes their way, they will handle it and move on. Besides, Jimmy can freak out over the ring if he wants to. At least now he now has freak-out preparation for when they started saving up to pay for the wedding. And besides, he loves his beautiful fiancé and everything Jimmy has brought to his life, and he does not begrudge the cost a bit.

Besides, what is a few thousand dollars anyway?


End file.
